


Power of Guardian

by Amy122



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy122/pseuds/Amy122
Summary: Its been two years since my brother died, it wasn't the same without him in my life. A certain man allowed me to travel with him, he even gave me 'tips' on fighting and using a sword until I seek more training. However, I was never expecting to see him again, I had told myself that I would never see him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this entire story has been rewritten. And I was in the mood for DMC after seeing the trailer for DMC5.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Devil May Cry or the series. I don’t even own the characters. I only own copy of the game and soundtracks

It’s been five years since his death, even now, it’s still hard for me to get over it. He died trying to get me out of an area that was building up on gas, his gas mask was no good. And I tried to give him mine, however, he took it and put it on me instead. I couldn’t figure out why did he do that? 

Before he saw me off, he left me with a name, Ron Branson.

That was the man that I need to find, and to end him. According to Adrian, Branson had murdered our parents, which caused me amnesia. I don’t remember what happened, but from what he said was that, it was right on my 4th birthday when that happened.

What kind of person would murder a family on a child’s birthday? It just doesn’t make sense at all…

But, after Adrian’s death, I went my separate way from a certain man who I met on the island. He ‘taught’ me a few things that Adrian, didn’t have time to teach me, namely like using a sword. But after that, I had to go tell his former trainer-err, master I guess you could call him.

“Damnit,” he swore, “fucking gas mask.”

He coughed before holding his breath, I watched as he fumbled with his mask, something was off on his, it’s like as if it wouldn’t seal. Watching as he tossed his to the side, I reached for mine and offered it to him, he needed to survive. He could keep the family name going, I can’t.

I watched as he took the mask, and before I knew it. He was putting it on me, I couldn’t figure out why.

Why?

Why me?

I wanted to know why, glancing at him, he stood there with a grin on his face as if saying ‘everything will be alright.’

Taking a hold of my hand, we both started running, my eyes kept glancing back and forth from his back to the path ahead of us, I was worried about him. We can’t hold our breath in that long, we’re not demons. We can die by gas whereas they can’t.

At least, I don’t think they can…

Eventually, we stopped running. I watched as Adrian bent over, hands shaking slightly as he tried in vain to continue holding his breath. I could see the faint tremble of his shoulders and the vein in his neck pulse. 

I reached up to remove my mask only to have him still altogether, shaking his head as he stared at me in disbelief. He gave me a gentle smile, but it didn’t reach his ears like the old ones used to when we were kids. 

For some reason, I could feel water starting to build up in my eyes without permission. 

“S-sorry…” he breathed, “You’re…on y-your own from h-here…”

My eyes widen as tears began to fall from my eyes, I couldn’t do this, not without him!

“I suppose…I should…tell you, about what happened…”

I wanted to try and tell him to take the mask to get some air to breathe, but he just leaned his forehead down against mine.

“The…name I told you…about…” he began.

“Ron Branson,”

“He…had demons raid our home…killing mom and dad…”

When I heard that from him, I felt like memories that I had ejected coming back to me. I never wanted to remember them at all. It was a good day turn bad.

I awoke to hear voices, they didn’t belong to either of my parents. I then heard my father’s voice, he yelled at my mother.

_“Adora, get Christine out of here!”_

_The other voice I had heard before belonged to some man, before I could crawl off the couch that I was laying on, I felt my mother picking me up in her arms as I heard a harsh growl._

_Feeling her making turns I realized she was taking me upstairs, looking behind her, I could barely make out an unknown creature, it walked in four legs like an animal, but it didn’t have any fur on its body. It stopped and looked right at me and I buried my face in my mother’s shoulder._

_“Mommy…” I cried out._

_I felt her place her hand to the back of my head as if saying ‘mommy’s here’s._

_I noticed that she wasn’t taking me to my room, instead, she took me straight to her bedroom._

_Hearing a scream come from downstairs, I heard my mother gasp and pause for a second before continuing to her bedroom._

_Hearing the bedroom door open and close, I felt her run over to another door and opened it. She knelt to gently pull me away and sat me down on the floor._

_“Stay here baby, and whatever you do, don’t come out.” She said._

_She gave me a sad smile before standing up and closing the closet door I heard a sound that sounded like it was locked. I stood and walked over to the door and tried to push it to open it.  
It wouldn’t budge._

_I then started to hear noises coming from the outside of the closet, it was my mother. She was using something to make a noise and she was screaming, between that, I could also hear that harsh growling from earlier._

_Swallowing, I took a few steps away from the door and walked over to where the vent was at that lead to my brother’s room removing it, I slipped in and started to crawl around in the ventilation shaft towards his room._

_It was a special place for me. One that I could always feel safe._

_Coming up to the vent in his closet I managed to push the vent with all my strength to open. I crawled out and sat down in a corner, pulling my legs up to my chest I hid my face in my knees and felt tears run down my cheeks._

_Why?_

_Why did this have to happen?_

_I had started to rock myself using the balls of my heels, and all I kept hearing was screaming and that growl._

_Removing my hands from my legs, I pressed my hands over my ears and closed my eyes, this had to be a nightmare!_

_But, it wasn’t._

I know why now, why I ejected those memories…too much pain, too much sadness, and sorrow.

I always wanted to believe that it was nothing more than a nightmare and that my mother would come in my bedroom and wake me up saying I was having a nightmare, or that I would wake up in my old bed.

But I know that won’t happen.

“Don’t…don’t go after him…” he started, “that man…don’t go after him, he’s too dangerous…”

He attempted to stand up a little straighter than what he was, I watched as he reached for the hilt of his sword and pulled it off, he then handed it to me.

“You’ll…need this…”

Watching him take a hold of my hand and placing it there, the weapon felt heavy in my hand. I felt tears falling down my cheeks as I looked up at him, I didn’t want to lose him.

“Its okay…we’ll get out of this…together…” he said slowly.

He pulled me into a quick hug and held me tight, it was strange…he pulled away from me and turned me around, “I’ll be…right behind you… don’t look back…keep…going…”

He gave me a gentle yet strong push, I started to walk, no. I started to run if we ran the faster we’d get out of this place. I did as he said, I didn’t look back, I didn’t stop either, I thought he was right behind me too.

When I had finally got out of that area, I reached up and removed the mask and turned around with a smile on my face, expecting to see him behind me.

However, he wasn’t there. 

My smile faded. That was the last time I ever actually smiled.

He lied to me. 

He was never behind me.

Not once.

Why?

Why did he lie to me?

Why him and not me?

“Foolish boy,”

After Adrian’s death, I encountered him and asked him to allow me to follow him.

His reply?

Not to slow him down or get in his way. If I fall behind, he’s not stopping. He would leave me if I did.

I was a relief to hear that, I didn’t walk beside him, more likely, I stayed just a few feet behind him.

So much had happened after that, when it came to an end, I went my separate way from him, I told myself that I would never see him again. Although I was thankful for him in some ways.  
When I left the island, I headed straight toward someone to train me, which took about five years. From there, everything about me had changed. So much in fact.

After leaving, I became a Devil Hunter. I tracked down demons and ended their lives. Devils and demons alike, both were the same. They attacked and killed humans for no reason at all, but then half the time it was the human’s fault. Messing with a fucking Ouija board and not knowing the consequences of what would happen if one was to mess with it the wrong way.  
Some demons who are summoned by one, intimate the loved ones of the humans and once vulnerable they attack.

Sometimes humans can be stupid as to mess with an Ouija board, and sometimes they can be stupid by summoning a demon. In which I couldn’t figure out, why would they summon one? The Ouija board yes, most people don’t understand that it’s possible that one can be summoned.

I heard rumors when I was training, that a couple had lost their daughter and tried to speak with her on the other side, and when things started to act up, the mother was told to leave flour on the basement floor, which she did. The next day, her landlord paid a visit and was brought to the basement, she saw a name written in the flour, the name belonged to her deceased child.  
Lilith.

And instead of, the house being haunted by a ghost, instead, it was a demon. Just like another story I heard, a family, two married couples and their young son, apparently, he had made a ‘friend’ who he called Man. The mother thought that her son had an imaginary friend, but his imaginary friend wasn’t what he thought.

Eventually, Man was getting to the point of scaring the child. The mother had to bless the house more than once for the demon to leave.

It’s hard to believe that you don’t need to mess with an Ouija board, you could do something mess with a grave, summon a demon or just simply move into a house and a demon could already be in there.

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I found myself in front of a phone booth and figured that I could get some information about where I was since I wasn’t exactly paying attention. Plus, there weren’t any stores nearby me at all.

Walking over to the phone booth, I took the phone book and scoffed. Only one number?

Really?

Well, better make a call to this unnamed store. Dialing the number, after inserting some spare change, it started to ring, I was beginning to wonder if the place was still opened or if it had closed long ago. I was about to hang up when finally, someone picked up and answered.

“Sorry, not open for business yet.” A male voice said.

The person on the other end, hanged up. He didn’t even give me a chance to speak! Fucking idiot.

Rude much.

Hanging up the phone, I exited the phone booth only to hear people screaming. They were running from something, taking a closer look, I saw demons and a lot of them were chasing after the humans. Something was telling me that, this time no one messed with that fucking board and no one summoned a demon either.

Staying calm, I began to walk toward the demons that were coming my way, some people tried to stop me while others kept running not looking back. Lifting my hands, I used my left hand to pull down on the bottom of my right glove, tightening them both, before taking a fighting stance.

I stood there, waiting for the demon to get closer, waiting for it to come at me. Keeping still and not moving, I waited until finally, it got close enough. I swing my fist at the creature, nailing it, in the head sending it flying back, causing it to hit another demon.

Quickly spinning around on my left foot, I used my right to kick another demon in the face, before turning around and slamming my fist into another’s face. Those demons reminded me of the ones that attacked my parents when I was a child.

Taking a glance behind those, there were others carrying a scythe, I imagined what I could do to those with the scythe, but for now, I reached up and took my sword off my back and placed the entire thing under my left arm. The giant sword was one that I had forged and had a sheath made for it. Pulling out the sword, I dropped the sheath and slammed the blade into several grim reaper demons before lifting it up and slamming it back down.

Lifting my blade, I managed to block an attack from a demon who tried to use its scythe to cut my head off.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to trade you,” I said taking its weapon and letting it hold my sword. 

However, the sword was too heavy, and it pulled the demon down with it, using its own weapon I brought it down upon the demon’s head watching it turned to dust. Lifting the weapon above my head, I started to spin it with both hands attacking any of those dog demons that attempted to attack me.

After having my fun on the said weapon, I threw it right at another grim reaper demon, and watched as it turned to dust, I pulled out my gun-blade and kept it in sword mode and had a showdown with several other demons.

The weapon was a mix between both a gun and sword when I have all five of my fingers on it, it will stay in sword mode, in which, the barrels are moved back and the trigger, pin along with the hammer all becomes inactive. If I move my hand to where my index finger is on the trigger, the weapon will change to a gun, the barrels will move forward and into position, the trigger, pin, and hammer are active while the blade moves back and is covered up.

To make things better, there’s a switch on the side of the weapon in which I could use it as a pistol or a machine gun. In which I love to mix things up a bit. Tossing the said weapon in the air, I punched several demons in the face along with kicking them. They were being pushed back as I kept hitting them.

Jumping, I positioned my body to where I was horizontal with the ground below me, and I placed both my feet on both demons and pushed them away from me before falling, using my back I managed to push myself up off the ground quickly before doing a backflip and lifting my hand up in the air catching my weapon from before.

“You’re going to love this,”

I flipped the switch, holding the weapon with both hands, I pulled the trigger and started to shoot at a line of demons that was gathered up in front of me. 

I noticed right behind the demons there was one that was carrying something over its head, the way it looked it looked like it was a bomb of some sort. Meaning if it got too close to me, guess I’d be paying Hades a visit.

Taking a glance, I saw that if it was to explode on the spot, it would take some of its kind down with it. Which would save me the trouble, turning my weapon on it, I pulled the trigger and started firing while slowly backing away, taking one step at a time.

I could see the object above its head getting brighter and brighter, finally, after enough damage, I shielded my eyes while it had exploded. After a while, I lowered my arm I could see there was still a few lesser demons hanging around.

Swinging my weapon, I allowed it to fold and I put it back in its sheath, running over I picked up my giant sword and very quickly swing it to the left before swinging vertically and did two spin jumps, while I was still in the air, I gripped my sword tight and did a backward spin slamming the blade into the ground, ending any demon’s lives.

I did a study on the area; all demons were dead. Turned to dust. Sighing to myself, I walked over to where the sheath was left from my giant sword and picked it up and brought it over to where my blade was still standing in the ground. Keeping my eyes on the front, I lowered my upper body towards the ground and kicked upwards at my blade up into the air, hearing it spinning in the air, I sat the sheath right beside me. And heard the blade going in.

Picking it all up, I began to walk towards where the demons were coming out from, was there a gate or something?

Feeling the ground below me, shake I thought it was an earthquake, and a bad one. However, I don’t think it was, seeing the ground ahead of me starts to break apart, I saw a tower shooting out into the sky, that must be the source of where the demons are coming from. Which also means that demons are hanging around that place and on the inside too.

Wonder if they’ll invite me to the little tea party?

If not, then I’ll just ruin it.

But something inside me was telling me that there was a party going on and I wasn’t invited. Guess what, I’ll find a demon with the invitation list and put my name on it.

Walking up to the entrance I saw more demons, ‘hanging around’, I was about to reach up, and grab my sword when, I thought of something, it would be better if I was able to get rid of them another way. Instead of using up a lot of energy. Which I’d need for the tower. But the question was, what could I use instead? There just had to be something I could use instead of just fighting. It then hit me, demons hate it like humans hate war.

Kneeling for a second, I took the pouch that I carried on my waist, sitting it down I opened it and started to rummage through it. I finally pulled out something that looked promising.

A hand grenade.

Holy water.

If I throw Holy water, it won’t kill all the demons, but it would damage them bad enough, and the hand grenade could take off the rest. It would be a lucky shot and the only way I could avoid fighting. Only thing was, which to throw first?

The answer was simple.

Holy water than a hand grenade.

Glancing up at them, they didn’t seem to notice me. Setting both items to the side, I closed the flap and put it back where it belongs. I reached over and picked up both items and stood up. Kneeling, I took to the high grass that I had spotted on my left and kept quiet and out of sight from the demons.

Staying quiet, I made sure not to make a sound, they were too busy looking around to even be paying attention to their surroundings. One of them, however, jerked their head in my direction as if it heard something. Coming to a stop I waited for it to look elsewhere.

This demon was different than the others, thick black horns, dry tight black stretched skin, a long tail, and black wings. 

I didn’t know demons could fly and I didn’t know they would have a tail. This one would probably put up a fight compared to the other demons.

Seeing its attention go elsewhere I moved quickly yet quietly as to not draw their attention. Coming close to them I waited before pulling out and throwing the Holy Water at them, followed by the grenade.

I watched as flames roared up, and shrieks from the demons as well. I hoped that the tailed one would die. Soon the flames had parted as the tailed demon seem to come at me.

“You have got to be shitting me!” I stated.

Judging by the looks it appeared to be untouched from both the Holy Water and the grenade. Those two items took down two demons but not this one. Which means I had no choice but to fight.

I wasn’t sure on how I would deal with this one, but I would try to make quick work of it. Managing to dodge its clawed hand, I knew I would have to watch out for its hand. 

Those claws of it aren’t just for show.

I quickly stepped to the side, as it attacked me again. Soon it was more like a dance, in which I would be dodging and stepping to the side avoiding its claws. Although it was starting to get annoying, the fight needed to end.

I watched as its claw came right at me, and at the last second, I managed to turn and dodge at the same time as if making the demon think it attack strike me. Pulling out another grenade, I shoved the item into the demon’s hand before using my foot to push it away from me.

“See ya,” I said.

I watched as the grenade went off, I stood there with my hand on the hilt waiting to see if it would appear.  
Seeing a figure, I swore. What does it take to kill this demon?

Seeing the burn marks on its skin, I wasn’t sure if it was badly damaged or what. Pulling out my sword, I attacked the demon, only instead of jumping in the air, I lowered my blade to my feet and held it between my feet and did a spin attack. Rolling, I felt something had wrapped around my ankle, looking down I saw it was the demon’s tail.

“Shit-” was all I could get out before it pulled me and started slamming me into the ground and anything that was around us.

It lifted me up, to where I was hovering above the ground, it was looking right at me in the eyes.

“Fuck you,” I spat.

That seemed to piss it off.

It started to swing me around again, slamming me into the ground acting like I was a child’s ragged doll. I need to think of a way to get rid of this demon before it kills me. It was hard for me to look around for anything since it was slamming me around.

While laying on the ground, my eyes spotted a scythe from one of the demons, reaching out, I took a hold of it in my hand and felt the demon lifted me up, to where I was looking at it upside down, I held the weapon behind my back, and waited for the perfect time to strike.

It glared at me with its red eyes, as if it was judging to whether to end my life. I needed to wait a little bit more, before striking it. Its guard wasn’t down, the perfect time would be when it’s about to strike me. It then decided a change of pace, and lifted its wings upward, and took to the sky with me still attached to its tail. There’s no way in hell it would drop me.

Its attention was on the sky instead of me, I tried to reach for my gun blade but unfortunately, it slipped out of its pouch and fell.

Swearing I was going to reach for my sword but realized that it was left on the ground.

Damn, there’s no way I’ll be able to land safely without killing myself. Glancing at the scythe that I still held it was now or never. 

If I die, then so be it.

It was now, or never. I would rather die this way than a demon killing me.

Clenching the scythe that was in my hand, I used my upper body and swing the weapon right into the skull of the demon. Its wings stopped flapping, it knew, I won. Its tail went limp, and at the exact same moment, it turned to dust leaving me to fall.

This was it. I was going to die, and it looked like I would never be able to get my revenge for my parent’s death. I wanted to so bad get revenge on that, and now. It doesn’t look like I’ll be getting that at all.  
With wide eyes I watched the ground draw closer, heart pounding in my chest. I barely drew in a breath of air as I closed my eyes. All I could do was wait for my death, hair flitting about my body. However, it never came, the feeling of arms wrapping around me.

“Well, I would say it’s raining cats and dogs, but raining women sounds a lot more appealing.”

Opening my eyes, I came face to face with a man, a gasp pulling at my lungs. Out of pure instinct, I swung my fist, clamoring to my feet.

“Well, that wasn’t very nice,” he said, rubbing his cheek from where I’d hit him.

Taking a better look at him, his hair was white his bangs were brushed down partially covering his blue eyes, he had on tan colored jeans, black finger-less gloves, and military-style boots. His coat had zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, he didn’t even have a shirt on, he was basically showing off his chest and abs.

What caught my eye was a silver necklace around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was posting this on Fanfic, but I think I might be moving everything on here.

“Keep looking at me, and I might blush, babe,”

Bringing my eyes back up to the man he had a cocky grin on his face, what I did notice was he seemed to remind me of that man from two years ago. I wasn’t sure if he still looked the same or not, and it wasn’t any of my business.

“In your dreams, Playboy,” I said walking past him towards my weapons.

“Hey, c’mon no need to be all grumpy, babe. Besides this isn’t a place for a woman to be.”

I paused mid-step at his words. He doesn’t know the first thing about me. It’s worse than saying that a woman doesn’t belong in the law.

“You don’t know anything about me. Besides what about you? This really isn’t a place for humans if there’s a gate to hell.”

I heard him scoff, “Just like you said, you don’t know anything about me either.”

Fair’s, fair.

Continuing with what I was doing, I walked over to where both my gunblade was lying at and where my sword was at as well. Before I could reach my weapon, a foot had stomped down on it, narrowing my eyes, I knew it was a demon’s foot. I guessed it was pissed off that, I killed its buddies.

Hearing a gun click into place behind me, I moved out of the way. He pulled the trigger then, my own hands moving to my gunblade, positioning my fingers to keep it in gun mode. I waited for barely a second before squeezing, bullets flying and embedding in the demons that had been coming up behind him.

With that, I switched my weapon, the blade taking place instead as I came to stand beside him.

“Nice weapon,” he said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught him putting away his gun, his hands drawing his own sword forward. We were side by side, each facing a different direction, my eyes trained on the horse of demons that were crawling toward us from my end.

“Heh, looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!” He exclaimed.

Running forward he went after demons that were coming his way, while I took care of some that were coming my way. Slashing and striking them, half the time I would change my weapon to gun mode and shoot at the demons.

“Think this belongs to you, babe.”

Hearing him say that I glanced towards him and saw him tossed my sword to me. I shift my weapon to my left hand and caught my sword in mid-air, I was surprised that he was able to lift it with such ease.

Spinning my blade, I slammed it down into the ground while switching my gunblade from my left to my right hand and sheathing it. Taking my sword in hand, I charged at some demons. Swinging my blade from side to side, I took some down until my blade met another horned demon.

Backing away from it a bit, I watched as it swayed a bit before shaking its head. Judging from the way it had swayed a few seconds ago, may have been from my sword meeting its horns.

I had wondered if it was causing maybe its head was sensitive? Or was it something else?

I watched as it looked at me, I held my sword up in a defensive pose. And it acted like it wanted to avoid my sword. Which meant, that both my weapons were useless against it. Lower my weapon, I could hear shooting and slashing going on behind me. Which only meant that he was taking care of his side.

Stabbing my sword in the ground, I charged at the demon, using nothing more than my own fists. I had to be careful and avoid its tail. I didn’t need to be carried up into the sky again. Seeing its clawed hand coming at me, I managed to dodge it at the last second seeing a few pieces of my hair cut.

Taking a hold of its clawed hand, I turned around and threw the demon over my shoulder only to see it land on its feet. Scowling, I ran at it and slammed my fist into its face, I watched as it was sent flying away from me. However, it rammed its tail right into the ground and used its wings to stop its movement.

I watched as it raised its clawed hand to its face, wiping away any blood. It threw its arms out as its wings straightened out, and it let out a roar, not something a lion or any type of cat would. More like a harsh roar mixed with a growl.

I positioned myself and waited until the demon decided to charge at me. Seeing its wings flapping it finally came at me, I stepped to the side and reached out and grabbed its tail. From there I started to swing it around before letting it go and I heard a gunshot and saw the demon turned to dust. Seeing the guy blowing away the smoke that was coming from his gun he switched out and pulled out his sword and began to walk to me and took a hold of my sword and handed it to me.

“Not a bad fight babe, at least you can handle yourself.” He said.

Taking a hold of my said weapon, we both started attacking the demons around us, we both had lifted our weapons and slammed it down into another winged demon.

“Not bad yourself,” I said.

After taking care of the demons, I started to make my way to the entrance only to be stopped by the guy.

“Never caught your name, babe.” He said.

My mind started wondering, should I at least give him my name? At least he would stop calling me ‘babe’. Then again, I’d be my luck he’d use it too much. After thinking over it a bit, I decided on what I should do.

“Dohman,” I answered.

I only gave him my last name, I wasn’t about to give him my first name.

“What kind of a name for a woman is that?” I heard him questioning.

I didn’t answer, I only kept walking and ignoring him. After a while, I had finally gotten inside the tower, without running into any more demons or that winged demon. Walking to the center, I took in my surroundings and finally had looked up.

Above me there appeared to be maybe five to 10 floors, maybe there was less. I couldn’t exactly tell from where I was standing. I wondered what all kind and types of demons lurked in the shadows of that tower. And how many was there? They’d probably be deep down inside of this torturous monstrosity. Waiting for someone weak to draw close.

I also had wondered if any of those demons had anything to do with Ron Branson or the attack on my family when I was a child. I highly doubt it. Walking toward the center, I had noticed an angel-like statue along with others surrounding it. Seeing how the dim torches lit up the chamber, also cast an eerie light on all of them.

Taking a step, all I could hear was echoes from each step I took. I figured it would be best to call it the Echo Chamber. Looking over my shoulder, I saw what appeared to be stairs. I wasn’t sure how far they went up. Turning to back to the entrance, I walked over there and stopped. I saw two sets of stairs, one on my right and another on my left.

Taking the stairs, up to the next level, I had stopped after I noticed a broken mirror to my right. I was never fond of how I looked, if I looked like a mess, so be it. My waist length brown hair was a mess, I was thinking maybe I should just cut it?

Shaking my head, I just took my hair and ended up braiding it right quick. I was wearing a cropped beige shirt with a deep neckline, flaunting a bit of cleavage, jean shorts, on my left thigh, I had a pouch an extra strap which circled up and down my waist the extra strap which held my gunblade holster in place, two straps were attached to the holster and went up attaching to the extra strap that went around my waist. For my shoes, I had knee high light brown boots to complete the outfit.

When coming up to the first floor, I looked to the right and saw a door that was covered in flames. The fire wasn’t burning the door at least, only it seemed to stop anyone who wanted to go that way. I figured, for now, I would keep it in mind for later; I continued to the next set of stairs. Pausing, looking both ways, trying to decide which way I wanted to go. I decided to go left, only halfway, I came right up to a huge gap in the floor. Judging by the distance, and what was around me, there wasn’t enough room for me to get a running start.

Turning around, I took the other path instead, which had led me to another set of stairs. My mind started to wonder, what was I going to find in this tower other than demons? Will I find any answers to my past? To why Ron Branson, killed my parents?

Taking a glance to my left I was starting to wonder if I should just switch and just choose right for everything. Instead of a huge gap in the floor, there was a wall blocking my way. Which was why I ended up choosing right, again I came up to another gap in the floor. Was I just having bad luck or was it a sign of saying screw you, woman?

Walking close to the edge of the floor I noticed there was a door. I couldn’t figure out how the hell did I miss it?

Jumping down and landing safely, I walked over to the door and tested it to make sure it would open. Pushing it open and walking right into the next room it appeared to be a hallway with some demons in there. Tightening my gloves, I ran straight at the horde of demons that was coming towards me.

Reaching out to one I took a hold of its face and slammed it down into the ground and took it’s fallen weapon and stabbed it in the face and watched it turn to dust. Pushing myself up, I blocked an attack from another demon using the weapon I still had. Lifting my leg, I kicked the demon in the face sending it back a few inches away from me. I managed to dodge their scythes that they used to attack me with.

Having enough of the said weapon, I threw it at one of the demons and watched as it was impaled in the face. With that, it turned to dust.

It wasn’t long until the other demon went down as well. I stood there breathing and slightly sweaty. The hallway was now empty. I was the only one standing there. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I walked up the stairs.

Coming into the next room, I eyed the new demon that appeared. I couldn’t figure out what to call it, the one that I’ve already faced about two times, I don’t care what it’s actual name was, I just simply call it a winged demon. This one, I could honestly care less what its name was.

I quickly decided to use my gunblade this time, pulling it out, I charged at the demon while carefully dodging its attacks. My weapon landed against its own weapon and from there, we would trade hits.

Finishing up with the demons, I walked up the stairs and took a glance at the cage. Something was glowing inside of it, but it didn’t catch my interest.

Sheathing my gunblade, I continued to the next room which held statues, but unlike the false demon statues I just encountered, these didn’t move.

Behind some statues laid a platform, and as soon as my feet touched it, it started to go up leading me to a whole new area and more demons. I frown, it was the same ones I’ve been seeing already. At least it wasn’t the winged demons.

Going for my gunblade, I attacked the demons and took them out, after they turned to dust, I sheathed my gunblade and exited the room. Walking into the next room, I found myself back in the same chamber that I first entered when I came into this tower. Walking over to the edge, I leaned over and saw how far I was up. Judging by the looks, it would be a serious jump.

Hearing a ticking noise, I turned to see what looked like a pendulum clock. The opposite side of that was a door, I could tell that it wasn’t blocked. However, when approaching it I found another large gap in the floor.

Looks like I’ll have to get a running start and jump.

Backing up several steps, basically back over to the clock, I stopped and eyed the distance. I figured it should be enough. Taking a deep breath, and letting it out, I ran and leaped. I was close to not making it, I reached out and caught the edge with my right hand. Sighing with relief, I used my other hand and pulled myself up and over the ledge.

Entering the room, I noticed a door on my right and a stairway leading to my left. I did want to see where the door leads, but I felt that if I didn’t go up the stairs, that I would probably miss something.

Deciding to take those stairs, I walked up to them. I was about halfway when the steps disappeared. I was sent down. Reaching into the pouch upon my hip, I pulled out a small violent orb and waited until the floor came into view.

Throwing the orb, I pulled out my gunblade, keeping it in gun mode, I pulled the trigger firing at the orb and it exploded into a violent sphere allowing me to land safely.

At the bottom, I found myself in a room like-cell, filled with demons. Glancing around, I also noticed there was no exit either. Which meant, I either make one, or one would appear. Turning my attention to the demons, I charged at them. If I take them down, then I should have a way back up where I came from.

After the little dance, I was the only one left standing. Soon a blue light appeared at the center of the cell, walking over to the light, it looked like a portal of some sort. Walking through it, I found out it took me back to where I was before I had fallen.

Instead of taking a left, which I wasn’t about to be stupid. I decided to see what was right. Taking that way led me into a huge room. Hearing flapping noise, I turned my attention to see a huge demon flying around. I stood where I was at, I wasn’t about to go down there and charge at it when I don’t know if it even had a weakness of some sort.

Kneeling there wasn’t going to help me find answers on finding a weak spot either. It was either jump down on the ground and attempt to attack it or judging by the look of things. I noticed that I could jump on its back and attack it while on its back.

The demon used electricity to attack. There was no possible way I could attempt to attack it from underneath. I had to observe the demon and its attack, I saw that it would go in one hole and come out of many others.

I watched as it went into the hole that was beneath me. When I saw its face from a few moments ago, it reminded me of a tapeworm. Only bigger.

“Well, well. Looks like fate brought us together.”

Taking a deep sigh and letting it out, I wasn’t expecting to run into this guy again. Standing, I turned to face him.

“Wasn’t expecting you,” I said.

“Aww, c’mon. You just got me. Right in the heart,” he put his hand over his heart as if I hurt his feelings.

“And besides, I know Dohman, isn’t your name,”

I swore at myself mentally. Why does this guy have to be so, persistent? It was annoying.

“I’ll give you my name if you give me yours.”

I wanted nothing more to do with this man, even If I gave him my name he’d be abusing it by calling me out all the time.

“My name is Christine,” I answered.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he questioned.

“And yours?” I asked.

It was only fair. Besides, it wasn’t that I didn’t want his name, it was only fair.

“Dante,”

I turned my attention back to the demon that was flying around. And watched its movements.

“Thinking of taking it down?” he questioned.

Nodding my head in responses to his question. I stood up and looked at him.

“Yeah, but I’ll be taking care of it alone,” I said.

“Aww, c’mon. Don’t be like that, we could work together on this and take it out together.” He suggested.

Taking his words into consideration, I had wondered if it would be better to work as a team or alone. Shaking my head and walked past him and waited for the demon to come back out from above me.

Instead of coming from above me, it came from below. Either that body or the head was the weak spot, I had to figure it out. Pushing myself down onto it’s back, I pulled out my gunblade and attacked it, the demon made quick work of me and tossed me off it’s back. Landing on the ground, I glanced towards where it went to, my best bet would be to try higher ground.

Sheathing my weapon, I ran over to the ledge that was to my right, I climbed up and saw a hand extend in front of me.

“Like I said, it would be better if we worked together, babe.”

Feeling annoyed, I climbed up to the ledge he was standing on.

I walked past him, ignoring him. Pulling out my gunblade, I tightened my grip on the weapon, keeping my, allowing it to switch to gun mode, the demon came from the right this time. Lifting my weapon, I started to shoot at the demon. Reaching to the side of my weapon, I pressed a switch, switching it to machine-gun, and allowed it to fire at the demon.

I watched as Dante jumped doesn’t on its back and started to attack the demon, its body was the weak spot. I kept shooting at it, Dante was doing more damage than what I was. He kept attacking it until he was forced to land on the ground after the demon went into the hole to my left.

Acting, I ran over to the locked door and waited it had appeared from another hole and was making its way back to the same one it went into. Jumping down, I started attacking it with my gunblade. Hearing a yelp from it, I knew it was losing this battle. However, that didn’t mean that its life was almost depleted.

Jumping off it’s back as soon as it went in it its hole, soon enough, it came right back out of the same hole and Dante jumped on its back again, using a different weapon. The weapon appeared to be triple nunchaku type. I’ve seen something similar, but I never took interest in those types. I watched as he would use either his sword or the nunchaku. The demon made almost a complete circle with Dante on its back attacking.

He had to jump off it’s back either the lightning Sparks going on its body, “Not very much damage,” I said.

“Hey, I offered to work together babe, but you did decline. The offer is still open,” he said.

It was either work together as a ‘team’ as he put it or work independently. Sighing to myself, I knew what I was going to say, I would regret it.

“Fine,” I said. “but only this once.”

I didn’t want him to think that I’d be tagging along with him and his little, adventure.

He ended up just shrugging his shoulders. He managed to climb back up, to where I was standing at, and jumped back down at the demon attacking it. Feeling annoyed, I pointed my gunblade at the demon and started shooting at it.

We both kept attacking until he had to finally jump back up where I was standing at. I watched as the demon came out of one hole and went into a different one that was further away. Seeing it come this way again, I jumped down and slammed my blade into it, pulling it out, I slashed and hacked it away.

Above me, I could hear Dante shooting at it. Glancing behind my shoulder, I saw that I could either fall or grab the ledge above me. Pressing one foot against the wall, I managed to push myself up, and grabbed the ledge, seeing it come back out from the same hole, I let go of the ledge allowing myself to land on its back.

Sheathing my gunblade, I reached up and placed my hand on the hilt of my sword and ran up to its head and pulled out my sword and started to attack its head. Hearing a yelp from it, I knew then and there, its head was the worst place to deal damage. However, I was dumped off its back and onto the floor.

Clicking my tongue, I was about to run to the entrance to get back up on the ledge until I heard Dante call out to me.

Sheathing my sword, I ran over to him, I jumped up grabbing his extended hand allowing him to pull me up to the ledge.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the demon coming toward us only instead turned to the left and it was now using lightning attacks. Which only meant that it’ll make things a bit harder to deal with when attacking it. I watched as it came toward us going in the hole, Dante jumped down and started attacking it, I kept my gunblade in gun mode and focused on it, shooting at it.

Soon he landed on the ground and climbed back up, while I jumped down on it and started attacking its head using my sword again, I could tell it didn’t have much life left, so I ended up switching my hands and pulled out my gunblade and switched it to sword mode and leaped up and slammed both blades into its skull.

Ending its life.

Pulling out my blades, I jumped off its back as it went down and turned to dust.

“Not a bad fight, babe.”

Ignoring his comment, I sheathed my gunblade and kicked my sword up with the toes of my boots allowing it to be sheathed as well.

“So now you’re just going to ignore me?” he questioned.

“That’s the plan,” I answered walking past him.

I had felt that the next room, wasn’t very interesting. Turning my back, to the now opened door, I started to leave.

“Leaving so soon?”

“Just a feeling that the next room is basically worthless,” I answered giving him a wave.

Walking out of the room, I started to walk back to the Echo Chamber. I wasn’t sure what all I could find or do there, but maybe I’d find something to do.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see it was none other than Dante.

“Nice to see you again, babe.”

“Likewise,” I said.

I watched as he walked to the right, deciding on what to do, I ended up just following him. Seeing him walk up the stairs and towards the pendulum, in the distance, we could hear a stone move. I was sure it was from below us since I had a run in with one earlier.

At first, I was thinking about taking a long way back down but decided against it.

Walking to the edge I heard Dante call out to me.

“Hey, c’mon you jump. You die. Can’t have that now babe.”

“I won’t die,” I answered.

Leaping off the floor, I quickly pulled out another orb and tossed it to the ground and pulled out my gunblade and shot it.

Moving my body around, I managed to land safely on the ground. Looking at the red sphere that was on the ground. Taking a glance up, I assumed it would be like a trampoline.

It would be better using that instead of walking. Jumping on it, I was sent upward. Reaching out to the ledge I grabbed it and lifted myself up.

I felt a breeze, behind me which only meant Dante had jumped himself. But a mere human like myself and him can’t survive a jump or fall that far, unless.

I watched as he jumped on the red sphere and went up higher than where I landed.

I wasn’t sure where to go, and I figured maybe I may have missed something in one of the previous rooms, I went in earlier.

Walking in and out of rooms, I found myself back in the room before the demon Dante and I took down. I remembered seeing stairs there until they had fallen from underneath my feet.

It wasn’t long until I heard Dante’s footsteps again.

“Looks like we keep running into each other babe,”

I was now starting to regret even meeting him. It was getting annoying to have him call me ‘babe’.

“I gave you my name, it would be best for you to use it instead of ‘babe’,” I said.

“Easy there, without me, you’d be walking around this entire tower without any help from me.”

I watched as he walked past me over to where the stairs use to be, I was thinking he’s crazy into thinking that he could walk right over it.

However, he proved me wrong.

Walking over to it myself, I reached out with one foot to see if there was anything there and of course there wasn’t anything there at all.

“Need me to carry you?” he asked.

“You touch me, and I’ll kill you.” I threatened.

“Easy babe you kill, me and you’ll have no one to help you.”  
“I really don’t need your help,”

I watched as he started to toss up an object up and down as if taunting me.

“Alright then,”

I knew I needed to find a way over the gap. And I didn’t even have anything on me to help me across.

“Give me your number and I’ll toss it to you,” he teased.

I was really holding myself back from taking my sword and stabbing this guy. He was getting on my nerves!

“Fuck you, asshole!” I shouted.

I watched as he waved me off and walked over to the side that looked like a dead end and inserted something and it slides right up.

With that, he walked right into the next room leaving me to figure out a way to get across the gap.

There was nothing I could use to walk across. Thinking of that took me back to long ago when my brother and I had to climb up.

Shaking my head from that memory, I then thought if my sword that I could swing it and hope that it will become lodged into the wall below the ledge. It was my only hope.

Pulling out my sword, I stood there with my sword in hand I had to time this right and hope it will work. Positioning myself, I swing my sword and let it go.

I watched as it lodged itself in the wall. Running over, I jumped the gap and grabbed the hilt of my weapon.

Pushing myself upward, I placed my feet on the wall and pulled my sword out and pushed myself upwards. Reaching out, I grasped the edge of the other side.

Sighing to myself, I made a mental note to kill Dante when I come across him again.

Walking into the new room, I took the steps down. Hearing a noise, I walked over to where it was coming from. Seeing Dante attacking something with this sword I saw the platform lit up.

Quickly walking over to it, I got to the platform before he could turn around. After he put his sword away and saw me his eyes widened.

“Thanks for letting me take this, hot stuff.” I waved and let the platform take me up.

He’ll just have to find another way up.

Hearing a noise, a few demons then dropped in.

“Get your own ride.”

The area was wide, but one false step, I’d fall and end up with Dante. Having to find another way up.

So, it was either gunblade or hand to hand.

I chose the later, tightening my gloves I rammed my fist I to a demon’s face while dodging its weapon. Pulling out my gunblade, I shot one in the face while quickly stabbing another in the stomach.

Kicking a demon’s feet out from underneath it, I slammed the heel of my boot into its face. Three more had appeared. Blocking a demon’s scythe with my gunblade, I quickly moved out of the way as another demon attempted to attack me only to attack the demon that I was in front of.

Switching my weapon, I shot the demon in the face and watched it turn to dust and turned my attention to the other one. Switching again, I pushed myself off from the ground and pierced the demon.

Seeing another set of three demons coming down, I spin around placing a well-deserved kick to a demon in the face pushing it off the platform. Placing my weapon away, I slammed my fist into another’s face. The demon slammed against the wall before falling beneath the platform.

Taking a glance at the last demon, I pulled out my gunblade and shot at it several times while approaching it and just pressed a finger to it and watched it fall.

It didn’t even know that I had it right on the edge of the platform.

Seeing a new area come up, the platform came to a stop. I wasn’t sure how many unknown floors there was or what was all in the tower.

Following the stairs, I came outside and noticed that it was now dark. I didn’t even know what time it was but judging by the wind, there was a storm coming in.

I came to where I was outside, closing my eyes for a second I could feel the wind blowing my hair around.

Opening my eyes, I looked both left and right as if deciding to see which way to go, I figured to see what was to my left before going right.

Walking around to the bottom, I saw a red door. Something was telling me that there’s going to be another fight like the last one. Walking into a huge room, I noticed it was filled with both weapons and bones. It almost made me feel slightly nauseous.

I then heard two voices, I couldn’t exactly pinpoint their location.

“Look, brother, it’s been ages, but we finally have company.”

Were they talking about me? Since when did demons talk?

“I see that.”

“We must entertain our guests.”

Guests? Turning around, I saw it was none other than Dante, who was starting to get impatience. He was starting to walk side to side, back and forth. He was getting irate.

“You’re right. We have to be gracious hosts.”

“Brother, what should we do?”

How do they even know anything about being hosts? Usually only us humans are hosts when throwing a party. However, this isn’t a party at all.

“How do I know? We need to come up with something.”

Dante then let out a sigh, showing his agitation. He wasn’t the only one. I was as well, however, unlike him I wasn’t showing mine.

“Brother, our guest is…sighing.”

“SIGH? What is…SIGH?”

I was starting to really get annoyed with these two.

“Well, a sigh is when-”

“Enough already! How long are you two gonna keep carrying on like this? In case you didn’t get the hint, I’ll spell it out. Your guests want to go through. Got it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been under a lot of stress form work and a bunch of other BS there. Anyway, I can't wait for DMC 5 next Friday!

Feeling another rumble, I watched as the two demons took their swords in hand.

“Our job here is to guard this door.”

“That’s right! We can’t let you pass.”

Seeing them jump down to where we were standing at, I took notice of the demons. They both were twice the size of an average human being, the only difference was they didn’t have any heads. Which meant, these two were nothing more than hosts. That meant, the swords were the actual talking demons.

Both weapons were of the same uniquely shaped scimitar with jagged edges. Although one thing was different, both ends were slightly jagged but not pointed as a normal blade would’ve been.

One sword was red and the other blue. Usually blue and red means water and fire. But why would there be a water and fire demon? One would put the other out.

Unless…

They both jumped down to one side of the room as if trying to regroup or something. I watched as one of them leaped into the air, and before the host could smash down, I managed to do a backflip and heard the host smash down where I was standing at.

Soon, the other host did the same, only for Dante to block the attack with his own sword. Pulling out my gunblade, my weapon met with the blue one and I had felt the wind.

I knew it.

Blue meant air. It worked perfectly as well.  
Lifting my leg, I managed to kick the host in the stomach sending it back a few feet away from me. Swinging my blade, I sheathed it and reached up for my sword and pulled it out.

Dante had pulled out his nunchaku, he started to attack the host of the red sword demon. Seeing ice come from the weapon, I knew that ice was no good against fire. Fire would only melt the ice.

After some damage, the host had fallen to its knee and Dante just kept attacking it. The other host had decided to come at me again, it had its arms cross as if blocking. And here I haven’t even attacked it yet.

Seeing it dropped its guard, I turned to one side, I kicked it with my right leg before quickly changing and kicking with my left leg, I then attacked it using my sword.

I watched as both regrouped toward the entrance, the hosts had their swords out. I watched as one of them started to run towards Dante, it jumped and at the same time, Dante had rolled to the side as the host smashed the blade down. The other soon followed, I ended up doing the same as Dante.

We both ended up back to back, fighting the hosts or trying to defend ourselves.

“Looks like we might have to change things up,” Dante suggested.

“Just what I was thinking,” I said.

With that, I switched weapons and tossed my gunblade in the air, while Dante handed me his sword. Lifting his sword, I strike at the host while he used my gunblade and shot at it. Switching weapons, back we both kept attacking the host.

However, it was getting us nowhere as the host, kept defending. Even when Dante tried to attack it with his sword fast, it didn’t work.

Seeing the demon lower its guard, Dante jumped over it, to where he stood beside me and attacked it. Soon, the hosts did the same thing again, regrouping. This time, the red host came right at me, I allowed myself to back-flip before the sword had smashed where I was standing.

Dante jumped away from the blue host before the sword smashed where he was standing. My mind started to wonder, what would happen if one host went down?

“Hey, Dante, I think it would be best if we could finish both of them off at the same time,” I said.

Hearing a grunt come from him, I wasn’t sure if he heard me or not.

Dante and I started to attack the blue host, the only problem it was blocking his attack, and the other problem was trying to defend against the red host. It would often attack me or Dante, both of us had to keep an eye on it. One thing I did notice though, when the red host was close to us, and it would attack. It would hit the blue host.

Meaning we could somehow trick them into hurting each other. We could stand in between then while blocking them and they could attack each other.

“Try to get them to attack one another,” I said.

“Not a bad idea,”

Dante jumped over the blue host and began the attack with me behind it. It had swung at nothing since Dante had jumped over it. This one was a pain in the ass.

When I would attack it, it would cross its arms defending itself from my attacks. Allowing Dante to distract it long enough, I managed to get behind it and attack it from behind.

However, they ended up regrouping again. That was even worse, it was starting to get annoying as well as the blue host defending. This could take forever.

Putting my weapon in gun mode, and seeing Dante pull out his guns we both started shooting at the blue host. What got me, was this time. They both came after me.

Rolling to my right, then quickly backflipping, I was able to avoid contact from the two.

Dante had pulled out his other weapon and attacked for a bit, only to switch back to his sword. It was as if his ice weapon wasn’t enough. The demon started to block his attacks and made a move to swing at him only for him to jump over it.

The both of us attacked the blue host together, we managed to get two attacks and I decided to keep attacking while it blocked. It allowed Dante to jump over it and attack it from behind. It swings at him, and I saw the blood that came from Dante. I knew he was hit.

I wasn’t sure how bad though.

He jumped over the demon and attacked again from behind, and soon they ran straight to the entrance again. Switching to gun mode, we both started to shoot at the demons. This time, they both went straight to Dante instead of me.

Switching to the sword, I ran right at the blue host and started to attack it from behind while its attention was on Dante. Soon it had turned to me and blocked my attacks.

“You’re starting to piss me off!” I stated.

I was just itching to finish this off. These two were really starting to press my buttons, all they do it regroup, defend, attack, defend, regroup! I’ve seen demons with better attack patterns than these two assholes!

Seeing the demon with its attention on Dante, I started to attack it. Soon it jumped to face me and blocked my attack while Dante attacked it from behind. I noticed that the red host would just stand there, with its guard down as if waiting to attack either one of us.  
Or at least to attack it.

I watched as the blue host went to attack me, and I managed to get a few hits in before dodging its attack and got on its backside and attacked it with Dante. It had to be over half way of its life.

Seeing both running, Dante took the chance to hit it a few times with his sword before pulling out his pistols. Switching modes, we both started to shoot at the blue host.

“Got any ideas on how to end it faster, babe?”

I was looking around, trying to find out what would. However, I didn’t see anything I could use to kill them both.

“Not a clue,” I answered.

It was blocking us again, this time we both dodge its attack and attacked it from behind. It turned to face us again, and this time it pushed me and tried to attack me, I let out a gasp when I saw Dante got in front of me. He took the attack and only grunted.

I was worried, he was already hit two times. But he’s still kicking? There’s no way that’s possible, unless…

I was starting to have second thoughts on Dante. He was hit two times, I saw the blood! I know I did. But from what I was seeing, he wasn’t bleeding…not like how he should be. No wounds either.

Hearing a roar, I was brought back to the present and noticed that Dante took care of the blue host and turned his attention to the red host. Running over to him, I started to hack and slash at the red host as well.

He switched weapons but at the same time, the red host blocked our attacks but soon went to swing at us only to miss and soon, it went down as well.

Both swords went spinning in the air and Dante put his weapon away and started walking to the door. Finally, both swords fell to the ground and soon, they both started to yap away.

“Wait!” I took a glance down at the blue sword.

“Yes, wait. We have been waiting for a long time.”

“Yes, a very long time.”

“For someone stronger than us.”

“Someone who can control us.”

When the demon said that, I guessed it meant that those hosts couldn’t control both swords at all. Made sense.

“My name is Agni.”

“And my name is Rudra. You shall take us with you.”

Great, now he’ll have talking weapons. Meaning every time, I run into him, those swords will be talking.

Fucking perfect.

Glad it’s not me.

“We could be a great help to you!” They both replied.

Dante looked like he was thinking about it, as he walked over to them.

“Okay, but on one condition.”

“What is it?”

“Name it!”

“No talking!”

At least I won’t hear them talking every time I run into Dante.

“Fair Enough!

“As you wish.”

I watched as he picked up both swords and started to show off. Seriously? Must he show off a new weapon? I thought Adrian was bad when he was alive, thinking of my brother brought my emotions forward and I felt water starting to build up.

He was everything to me…

Why.

Why couldn’t he be here with me?

Why did he have to die and leave me here alone?

He knew I hate being alone! So why did he?  
Taking a deep breath, I swallowed to clear my head. I don’t need to show any weakness right now.

“Impressive.”

We both frowned, and with that, I watched as he bumped the two heads together as if reminding them of the deal they made.

“No talking. Good.”

Once seeing they weren’t going to talk anymore, he placed them on his back and started for the door again.

Clenching my weapon in hand, I pointed my gunblade right at him.

“Wait a second,” I said.

Seeing him stop. He must have known what I was doing.

“Just what are you? I saw you got hit two times! And don’t deny it! I saw it with my own two fucking eyes!” I stated.

Walking over to him, I kept my gunblade pointed right at him.

“I have questions, and you got the answers!”

“What will happen if I pull the trigger?” I questioned.

“Will you fall over dead? Or, will your wound heal?” I asked.

Seeing him standing there, eyes forward and not answering me, made my blood boil.

“Don’t even know myself,” he answered.

Gasping, I took a couple of steps back.

“Y-you’re lying. You have to be!” I shouted.

“And what if I said, I wasn’t? What then?” he asked.

I wanted to pull the trigger. However, I was too scared. Scared to find out I killed a human being. I didn’t want to take the chance and kill someone by mistake.

“You’re a demon, aren’t you?” I questioned.

He didn’t answer me, I knew I was right.

“I ought to kill you then, right here, right now!” I stated.

However, I couldn’t find it in myself to kill him.

“Go ahead, I won’t die.” He said.

Gasping again, I looked at him, he had a serious look on his face. Shaking my head quickly, I kept backing away from him. He wasn’t denying it at all! He was one of them. Those demons!

“Whatever you do…just…just stay away from me, from now on.” I said.

With that, I turned and left.

**xXx**

Seeing her leave, I knew it would be a matter of time until she found out. Well, she was only half correct. She must have issues with demons wanting to kill them all.

Did the same thing happen to her family as it did mine?

Shaking my head, I wasn’t sure. Although, she does remind me of my brother. Most of the time, she was emotionless. But a second ago, I knew I saw emotions on her face. It was as soon as I picked up these two talking swords.

Maybe she was thinking of her boyfriend? Or was it family?

I felt like it was the latter, that she was thinking of. Perhaps she’s like me, with a brother or maybe she has a sister?

And just now as well. Her emotions were showing clearly on her face. Made me wonder, did she do like he did? Or was she trained to hide her emotions?

**xXx**

Ignoring the next room, I walked to the right where I saw the door. Unfortunately, when I walked to the next room, I heard a rumble. Don’t think I’ll be going out this way at all.

I came into a room with more of those red spheres that I’d rather call trampolines, looks like they went up and down. It would be nice to try and use them going down, but I was unsure of attempting it. And, I only had one more gravity breaker orb.

I needed to make it last, it must be used for an emergency only.

I decided to use the trampolines down, it shouldn’t hurt to try. If I die, oh well. Walking over to the one nearest to me, I jumped on it which of course sent me up, and I just moved my body in the air to find the next one down below and closed my eyes to brace myself for perhaps pain or death.

Feeling my feet hit the next one, it sent me upward as well. Surprisingly, none of them hurt, finally when I got to the bottom before I was sent upward, I quickly stumbled off the trampoline and onto the floor.

Pushing myself up, I dusted off my hands and walked through the door only to find myself in what looked like a library.

Slowly walking over to one of the many bookcases, I reached out and took a hold of the spine of a random book and pulled it out. Taking it in both hands, I opened it and started to flip through it. I frowned when I realized that I couldn’t understand the words.

It wasn’t in human language.

I guessed it was demon language. In which I didn’t know that demons had their own language at all.

Sighing to myself, I put it away and pulled out another book.

Same thing.

Which could only mean, that all of them was like this? Closing the book, I looked at all the books in the library. I’ve always enjoyed reading books if only I could read these…

Although I know it's probably talking about something, I really don’t want to know. Sighing, I flipped through some more pages all of them were the same. Not one of those pages, could I understand or read.

Closing the book, I put it back and attempted another book. Same as all the others as well. There must be at least one book, that I could read and at least understand.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly let it out and placed the book back and let my fingers trail over the spines of the books. Closing my eyes, I could remember always wanting to read a book back home, or at least in the orphanage. However, most of the other children wanted to read the same book as I did or didn’t like what I was reading.

I could remember my brother always sitting beside me and reading to me. Even though he was the one who was reading, I would read over the words with my eyes. I was never like all the other children, they wanted the books with the pictures in them.

I didn’t exactly care for those.

Well, at times I liked reading them. But not all the time. All the time it was just story books.  
Opening my eyes, I took one last look at the books and exited the way I came in. Going over to the red trampoline, I jumped on it and went up to the next one. I exited by the green door when I reached the top. I came out to an open area seeing how dark it was. The only thing that was out, was the clouds.

Turning, I walked up the stairs and came up to a hallway with what looked like chess demons. I seriously hate chess. I was never good at it.

When walking close to them, they didn’t even bother to move which meant, they come to ‘live’ if they’re attacked. In which I decided to ignore them and continue.

Coming up I saw two doors, one in front and one to my left, I would go straight but it appears that something was missing from the door. Which forced me to go left.

Walking into a new room, I saw what looked like coffins. Seeing that, I could feel my heart starting to beat faster. Could these be actual humans? Or demons? Perhaps Zombies?

Feeling a shiver run down my spine, I didn’t want to think of Zombies. I didn’t want to have to give anyone mercy. However, I know in my heart that, those who have been bitten by one and turns to a Zombie doesn’t want that, they would want mercy, so they could die in peace without harming anyone else.

Hearing a shriek, I turned my attention to the new demons. They appeared to be holding something that held what looked like lost souls. Pulling out my sword, I quickly ran at them attacking them, dodging and blocking any attacks from them. I didn’t want to end up part of the lost souls.

Taking care of them, I noticed something had fallen from the statue, walking over to it, I wasn’t sure what to make of it so instead, I slipped it, into my pouch.

Making my way to the other side of the room, I exited and came to another room with stairs leading up. Almost like a foyer. To my left, there were stairs leading to an elevator, which was powered, glancing back up to the stairs in front of me. I saw demons, it looks like they were after something.

Something that could possibly power the elevator. Quickly running to it, I managed to take the elevator down before the power went out.

Taking the elevator down, I came into a familiar room, the entrance.

I wasn’t sure what I was supposed to do next, but remember the door with the flame, I decided to try something at least. Walking up the stairs to the door, I pulled out the item I just collected a bit ago and used it.

That got rid of the flames. Now to see what was behind door number one.

Coming into a hallway, I saw more demons plus the one with the explosive above its head.  
Pulling out my gunblade, and keeping it in gun mode, I attacked the demon with the explosive. Watching it grow brighter and soon it exploded taking its friends with it. I soon walked into a room with a crack in front of me. Something was telling me it was a fake wall.

Pulling off my sword, I did away with the fake wall, I walked up to what appeared to be a wheel from a ship. I used my sword to attack it and soon, a chain with a ball dropped down. The ball had something inside it, something that could be important.

Attacking it, the bottom part kept breaking away, which meant, I need to keep attacking it to shatter it. After enough damage, it dropped what looked like a crystal skull. I couldn’t figure out where it went to, but then it hit me. The door in the hallway with the chess demons.

Before I could leave, demons had appeared. Pulling out my sword, I had to block their attacks.

Several grim reaper demons along with the one dragging what appeared to be a coffin. Seeing it summon some of the other demons, I knew I had to take care of this thing first. Charging at it, I dodged and slide under other attacks from demons. Getting close to the coffin carrying one, I did an uppercut on the demon sending it up in the air.

Pushing myself off from the ground, I attacked the demon with a mixture of martial arts and using my sword. Bringing my fist up, I slammed my fist into its skull sending it down to the ground and watched as it turned to dust.

Landing on a demon, I pulled out my sword and pierced its skull. Watching it turned to dust, I turned my attention to the remaining demons.

Pulling out my sword, I charged at the remaining demons. I started to hack and slash my way around them. My sword clashed against one of the demons that held the scythe. Allowing my weapon to grind against its on weapon, it sent my weapon flying in the air. Before it could kill me, I had quickly pulled out my gunblade and shot it.

“I win,”

It turned to dust, hearing my sword crash into the ground behind me, I walked over to it and picked it up before sheathing it.

I made my way back to the elevator and took it going up. I was surprised that the power was available. Walking back into the room filled with coffins, I kept feeling a shiver run down my spine. Pulling out the crystal skull, I knew the next room over needed this.

Walking up to the door that was blocked with spikes, I walked over to it and inserted the crystal skull. Seeing the chains break, and the spikes pull away from the door, I knew I was able to go through the door now.

Pushing the door opened, I found myself outside. Judging by the looks of things, I was on top of the tower. Following the path up to the top, I stood there looking around at things. I wasn’t about to look over the edge to check, I just knew I was high.

I could see in the distance the clouds rolling in, I was right earlier. A storm was coming. How long have I been inside? What time was it now? Sighing to myself, I didn’t have any way to answer those questions that was in my head.

There must be more to it than this, I feel like maybe I had missed something earlier, but I wasn’t sure where. Turning around, I was about to head back in until I saw him. The last I saw him was, about a year or two ago. And I told myself that I’d never see him again.

Yet, here we are again. He hasn’t changed at all.


End file.
